


Omegas Duty

by L0vesickFangirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Brotherhood verse, M/M, Omega Prompto Argentum, Overthinking, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0vesickFangirl/pseuds/L0vesickFangirl
Summary: Ignis has been crazy busy with work at the citadel, between meetings and caring for their prince, he’s hardly had time for his beloved mate at home. The Omega doesn’t mind, really. He just wants to make sure Ignis comes home to a clean house and is happy and doesn’t have to work once he steps over the threshold to their apartment.





	Omegas Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting really into A/B/O dynamics so I thought I’d give it a shot! This is my first A/B/O Fic, constructive criticism is welcomed! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Ignis was up every morning by four forty five, coffee started by four fifty, in the shower by five, hair done and dressed by five thirty, breakfast made by five forty five, breakfast eaten by six, Reports gathered by six thirty, a gentle kiss placed upon his omegas head by six thirty five, and out the door by six forty to arrive at the citadel by seven fifteen. 

 

Prompto, typically, was up around noon, in the shower around twelve thirty, eating leftover breakfast by one, and out the door for crownsguard training at one thirty, arriving at two. He’d be home by five or six (when he didn’t go over to Noct’s), then make quick work of  tidying up the house before Ignis got home around seven PM. He’d help Ignis prepare Dinner, give his alpha a back massage, then he’d play video games while Ignis reviewed reports, and they’d curl up in bed to end the day.

 

The past few weeks Prompto has changed his routine. He’d been trying to train his body to be up by seven, shortly after Ignis leaves. His alpha had been working so hard lately, and he wanted to do what he could to help, and upon some research, found its the Omegas duties to care for the home and their alpha, and any pups if they had any, which they don’t, and honestly probably won’t for a long time, because of their duties. 

 

So for the past two weeks, Prompto had been rising early and beginning his day. He’d shower, brush his teeth, sometimes do his hair but mostly he left it down. He’d throw on some clothes, ranging between sweats and one of Ignis’ big sweaters, and jeans and a tank top. 

 

He’d eat the still warm breakfast Ignis had just put away, and it was always better than reheating it, so that was a good motivation for this. He’d do the dishes Ignis didn’t have time to do, and he’d dry them and put them away. He’d sweep and Mop the kitchen daily, vacuum the rest of the house, and Dust. 

 

He’d move to the bedroom and sort laundry, make the bed, and tidy up before cleaning the bathroom.

 

He began doing laundry at the end of every week, throwing his clothes in the washer and taking Ignis’ to the drycleaners. While he was out, he’d stop and get groceries and different odds and ends they’d need around the house, always restocking Ignis’ ebony stash. He’d load the groceries into one of those metal carts and wheel them along with him, since he didn’t have his licence. He’d pick up the dry cleaning, carefully place it in the cart, and continue home. 

 

He’d hang up the dry cleaning, put the groceries away, and switch the laundry loads over, and that usually took him til one thirty, and he’d hurry to change and be out the door, jogging to Crownsguard training. He hadn’t been going over to Nocts the past two weeks, focusing on getting home and stripping from his uniform, placing it neatly in the closet. He’d gather the laundry, fold and put it away, then began preparing dinner. 

 

While his cooking was nowhere near Ignis’ level, the Alpha shouldn’t have to come home after a busy day and make dinner, especially after preparing meals for Noctis. (Prompto loved his best friend, he really did, but he was a grown alpha! He could make his own damn meals instead of making Iggy work so hard…)

 

Prompto would do his best at preparing a sufficient meal, and honestly he wasn’t a bad cook at all. He’d have dinner waiting on the table and he’d pour ignis a glass of wine with dinner to help him unwind from his day. 

 

The first day Prompto began his routine, Ignis was a little shocked that he had prepared dinner, but was grateful. He made no comments on the cleanliness of their apartment, and Prompto figured he was just too tired to notice. 

 

The first friday he was a little shocked to see his clothes had been dry cleaned and neatly put away, but didn’t have time to dwell on it much as he was rushing around frantically, running late for a surprise evening meeting with the council.

 

This friday Prompto waited by the door to see his Alpha and greet him. Ignis had been coming home more and more stressed, and Prompto was desperately trying to make him relaxed and happy when he returned home. 

 

And so he waited by the door. And he waited. And he waited. He checked his phone and had no messages. Ignis was probably busy was all, yeah. Meetings, Noct, the usual. He wouldn’t just forget about Prompto right? He was sure he’d get a text soon, he was probably just caught up, yeah. 

 

He waited by the door for thirty more minutes before returning to the kitchen where the food had grown cold. He frowned and began to clean it up, putting it in tupperware containers for later. He wasn’t going to eat if his Alpha hadn’t, that didn’t seem fair. 

 

As he was putting it away his stomach grumbled, and he shushed it. He hadn’t eaten all day. Come to think of it, the past two weeks he hadn’t had much time for lunch...had he been eating other than breakfast and dinner? At least he was still eating. Yeah, he was okay!

 

After he put all the food away he checked his phone. Nothing. He forced a smile and shrugged it off, beginning to do the dishes. He wiped down the kitchen and checked his phone. Nine thirty. Nothing. 

 

“I’m sure it’s just a late night, is all...At least he can come home to a clean house! And I restocked all the groceries, and did the laundry, and its the weekend, and he has saturday off which is SO rare, he’ll be so happy! Maybe we’ll get to spend time together, yeah!” Prompto was pacing as he spoke to himself. 

 

He scanned the house, making sure everything was perfect for his alpha. He returned to the door, sitting against the wall as he waited. He tried to calm his own nerves so when Ignis arrived home, he could put out a calming scent to help him relax. 

 

Ten o’clock rolled around and still, he heard nothing from Ignis. He should Probably head to bed, but he couldn’t just sleep without his Alpha there with him. So he checked his phone again, and waited.

_________________

 

Ignis was dead on his feet. The past two weeks had been easily the most busiest weeks he’d had since Noctis’ sixteenth birthday when he presented as an Alpha. 

 

He’d not only been swamped with meetings, but Noctis had run out of Rut Blockers early, and instead of telling Ignis he let it go and entered a Rut which was a disaster in of itself. Luckily Ignis was there as it first started and he was able to prepare the prince, as awkward as it was. He purchased lubrication and toys to help him through it, put in an order for more Rut Blockers, and and to go over regularly to make sure he was still in his apartment and doing okay.

 

On top of that, they had dignitaries from Altissia here for the better half of last week, His training schedule had been rotated out, Instead of training one on one with Gladio he had to train for a month with Cor to test his abilities. He had worked double duty last week to take Noct’s place while he was out of commission so to speak, and this week was awkward conversations with Noctis, catching him up to date on current events, and getting back into the swing of things.

 

To say Ignis was tired was the understatement of the year. He’s hardly had any time to himself, let alone to spend with his Omega. And he was just given the news of a busy weekend ahead. He was going to have to work Saturday. ON top of that a meeting had run late tonight due to idiotic council members refusing to agree on anything. Noctis continuously fell asleep during said meeting and Ignis had to subtly wake him up. After the meeting he assured Noctis returned safely to his apartment and made him a quick supper. He of course stayed to assure he ate, then left him to sleep.

 

He didn’t return home until midnight and he was exhausted as he pulled his car into the garage. He hadn’t checked his phone all day, having thrown it into the bottom of his bag at the beginning of the day. He didn’t bother checking it now as he entered the elevator. He was almost home, and he’d have to apologize profusely to Prompto before he collapsed into bed. The Omega was probably already asleep. 

 

Ignis felt like a terrible mate. 

 

He stuck the key in the door and opened it, calling out for his lover quietly. 

 

“Prompto? Are you still u--” he stopped short, glancing down at the blonde who was slumped against the wall beside the door, out like a light. He frowned, and immediately noticed the others scent was off. He was distressed and anxious. 

 

“Prompto? Are you alright?” he shut the door and immediately knelt down beside his lover, shaking his shoulder gently and scanning over him with his eyes to assure he had no injuries. He felt his forehead, and he felt a little warm, but not worrisome. 

 

Prompto stirred slightly, blinking awake at the sound of his alpha. He sat up, staring up at Ignis with wide eyes. 

 

“I-Ignis!” he said, grinning. His smile fell quickly, eyes going downcast. 

 

“I-I’m sorry,” he said quickly, entering a submissive state. Ignis furrowed his brows. 

 

“Prompto, what's the matter? Why are you apologizing?” He asked, brushing a strand of hair from the blondes face.

 

“D-Dinner got cold, I put it away! I can reheat it for you! I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I was going to wait for you like a good mate. The house is super clean, though! So you can relax on your day off tomorrow! I got the groceries, did the cleaning and dry cleaning and laundry and tidied up!” he said proudly, still not meeting his Alpha’s eyes. He was going to speak more, but his stomach grumbling interrupted him. 

 

Ignis glanced down at the sound, and frowned. Prompto hadn’t eaten. He was waiting for Ignis to arrive home. And Ignis never even had the chance to dig out his phone and text his mate…

 

“Oh, Prompto…” he said softly, cupping the others face in his hands and kissing his lips softly, bringing the Omegas attention to him. “You don’t have to do all of that stuff, and you don’t have to wait on me to eat. I am terribly sorry that I never contacted you. Today was out of control, I never had the chance,”

 

“N-No no, wait! Don’t apologize! You didn’t do anything wrong Iggy! You work so hard and are so busy, the least I can do is pull my weight around here and do the housework! You shouldn’t have to take care of Noct AND Me! I’m the Omega, It’s my duty to serve--” Prompto was cut short with a kiss, one that took him by surprise due to the passion of it. He melted into his alpha, the others scent overtaking his senses for a moment. 

 

“Prompto,” Ignis spoke softly as he broke the kiss. A little bit of Alpha authority slipped into his tone before he realized it, and he felt bad as he watched Prompto go silent. “I never, ever want you to think you serve me, nor do I want you to do so. I do not want you to view that as you’re duty. While yes we are bonded, I expect none of that from you. You are my mate and I yours. That's an equal trade. I am aware of my duties to the crown, but I also have duties as a mate. You cannot do everything, I need to pick up my slack and care for you as well, and I have been a terrible mate for not appreciating all you have been doing lately while mixed up in my own chaos. Prompto, I love you, so very much.” Ignis said, staring into periwinkle eyes that now grew wet with tears that overflowed. He pushed out a comforting scent, leaning in to gently nuzzle against Prompto's neck and his scent gland. 

 

Prompto began to purr softly, but Ignis still felt tears drip off his beautifully freckled face. His scent wasn’t one of distress anymore, Ignis noticed, so he didn’t pull away quite yet, especially when Prompto threw his arms around around his shoulders and clung to him like his life depended on it. 

 

“I-Iggy…” the blond sobbed out, nuzzling against his alpha’s neck, scenting him right back. He didn’t know what he did to deserve such an amazing Alpha like Ignis. “I Love you,” he purred, placing a few kisses along his neck. 

 

Ignis felt a rumble in his chest in return and he nosed against the others jawline, placing soothing kisses and occasional nips. 

 

“And I you, love. You do so much for me, you are such an amazing mate.” he praised, and Prompto keened softly. “I’m so honored to have such an amazing Omega like you. You’re absolutely perfect,” he continued, smelling the arousal on his omega, a welcomed change to the nerves wracking his mate previously. 

 

“I-Igs…”

 

“My Mate,” ignis grumbled appreciatively, kissing along his neck. “My Omega,” he nipped softly at the scar from his bonding mark. “My Prompto,” he bit into the sensitive flesh softly, just borderline of drawing blood. Prompto let out the most delicious moan, and Ignis wanted to show how much he loved his mate. 

 

“I-Iggy, please,” Prompto whined, squirming on the floor against the wall before his mate. As impatient as Ignis was, he loved to tease.

 

“Please what, love?” he asked, not removing his face from the others neck as he laved his tongue along his new angery red mark covering the scar. 

 

Prompto let out a loud whine and squirmed once more, and Ignis could smell the arousal, and the tell-tale scent of his mates slick. 

 

“I need you,” Prompto breathed out in barely a whisper, unsure if Ignis even heard him.

 

“I’ve got you, let me take care of you,” Ignis spoke against his neck before pulling back to place a firm kiss on the others lips before scooping him up into his arms.

 

Really, they should both eat, Ignis knew. But they’d just work up an appetite, so he suppose supper could wait until after he showed his Omega how important and loved he was.

 

He carried his lover back to the bedroom and for the next couple of hours, showered his mate in love, affection, and praise. 

 

**_Fin_ **

  
  
  



End file.
